Marinette: The Fairest One of All
by May 16 writer
Summary: The classic fairy tale of a fair maiden, an evil queen, a dashing prince, and seven friends but with a twist.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time in a peaceful kingdom, there lived a young king and queen called Tom and Sabine who lacked but one blessing. A child to share their love with, then one happy day the good lord in heaven granted their wish and the queen became with child.

One winter's night as she sat by her open window sewing a little blanket for her baby, she pricked her finger on the needle. Three drops of blood fell upon the snow of her window sil. She noticed how lovely the red and white colors looked together and how beautiful the night sky was. She also noticed the blue belle flower she had embroidered on to the little pink blanket. Seeing such beauty she began to think.

"If only the child I were about to bring into this world had pretty blue belle eyes, lips red as blood, hair dark as night, and skin white as snow then I would be the happiest woman in the entire kingdom." She sighed.

Then one day Queen Sabine gave birth to a daughter with pretty blue belle eyes, lips red as blood, hair dark as night, and skin white as snow. The kingdom cheered at how lovely the newborn princess was but unfortunately the birth had been great struggle on the queen and she had such a weak heart that it would soon be time to say goodbye.

"My love." Tom said kneeling at the bedside of his wife.

"Tom." She breathed. "Our little one?"

"She's perfectly healthy and the kingdom loves her already."

She gently placed her hand over his.

"I'm dying."

"No." He said tearfully.

"She will need a mother." She said weakly. "You must remarry. Please, I know it will be hard but you must for our child."

"I…I will try." He sobbed.

She turned to the servants. "Let me see her."

The nurse walked in carrying a pink bundle and placed it in Sabine's arms. She pulled back the blanket to reveal a tiny baby girl with short dark hair, sleeping soundly in her mother's arms. Sabine smiled weakly and planted a kiss on her daughter's soft head.

"Call her Marinette." Then her arm fell limp and her eyes fluttered closed as she breathed her last breath. Tom burst into tears and wept bitterly.

The entire kingdom was grief stricken over the death of their beloved queen and after many months of mourning, the king finally decided to honor his wife's dying wish to find a suitable mother for Marinette.

During his search he traveled through the forest and found an old man wondering.

"Food." He croaked. "Food for a poor old beggar?" He approached the Tom. "You're majesty forgive me for bothering you but could you be kind enough to spare a crust of bread for a starving old man?"

He looked at that man, he was skinny, frail, and feeble. About fall over and kick the bucket.

"Merely a crust?" He said. "My friend, a man in your condition deserves a feast. Come back with me to my castle and I will see to it that some meat is put on those old bones."

So King Tom welcomed the old man as a guest in the castle. He served a hearty meal which satisfied his hunger and appetite greatly.

"Feeling better?" He asked.

"My lord you are too kind." The old man spoke. "Allow me to reward you, you see I am no ordinary old man I am a wizard of great power. Call me Master Fu."

"I have been told of such wizards."

"Now tell me you're highness what is it you wish the most."

"All I want is my wife back. She died so our daughter could live, if you could bring her back I would give you all the riches in my kingdom."

"Alas good king, I cannot raise dead." He sighed. "But I can find you a new queen."

"What do you mean?"

"She'll be here tomorrow afternoon."

Master Fu then left and travelled to an old tavern where there lived Lila, an ragged and filthy serving wench. She spent almost everyday serving beer, feeding pigs, and making slop.

"Good day Lila." Master Fu said.

"What's so good about it?" She asked as she chopped onions for the slop. "Another day working and being abused by those barbarians!"

"Hey Lila! Where's my beer!" A man called.

"You'll have your beer you drunk brute!" She screamed back.

"Lila what if I told you I could give you the life you always dreamed of?"

"Ha-ha. So funny."

"I mean it. Remember that day you gave me shelter from the rain? Well on that day I vowed I'd find a way to repay you and this is it."

"And how exactly do you plan to repay me?"

"With this." He waved his hands making a large mirror appear.

"Take it away!" She cried turning her head. "I hate mirrors! I hate my reflection!"

"It's magic. It will answer any question truthfully and it will give you what you've always wanted."

"Like I believe that!"

"Just say what you want, more than anything in the world. Say it out loud."

"Alright I want…I want to be the most beautiful woman in the land."

"Lila."

"What?"

"Look at yourself."

"No!"

"Look."

"Oh! Fine!" She turned to look at her reflection in the mirror but instead of seeing her usually dirty and muddy self she saw a lovely woman with rich chestnut hair, olive green eyes, and a slender tan body. "Is this a trick?"

"Not at all."

"So I really look like this."

"Yes."

"If it's true. If it's really true. How can I ever thank you?"

"No need. Just know that this mirror will grant you beauty and knowledge. But remember right now your Beauty is only an illusion for it to become true beauty you must have a good heart."

"That should not be a problem. Look at me! I'm magnificent."

"There's more to your good fortune." Fu said. "There is a young king who has lost his wife and wants to find a new mother for the child she left behind. Would you be interested?"

"You mean became queen? Is he handsome?"

"Yes in his twenties I believe and he is a kind, fair, and just man."

"Then I will gladly wed him."

"Excellent. He is expecting you tomorrow afternoon."

So the next day King Tom and Lila were married. The kingdom was amazed by the beauty of their new queen and it would seem that all would be well. But as seven years went by, Lila became a selfish and vain woman only finding pleasure in knowing that she and only she was the fairest in all the land. This disappointed Tom greatly, the light of his life was his little daughter Marinette who was such a sweet and loving child.

"Can't catch me Papa!" The little girl giggled as her father chased her around the castle gardens.

"I bet I can." He argued playfully.

The handmaidens smiled as they watched the king and princess play.

"Isn't she just the sweetest little thing?" One asked.

"A dear, full of grace just like her mother." The other said.

"Gotcha!" Tom scooped up Marinette and tickled her.

"No fair Papa!" She laughed.

"Oh my little Marinette." He said hugging her. "You are my everything, I don't know how I could live without you."

"I love you Papa."

"I love you too."

"Papa, why must you go to that horrible war tomorrow?"

"I am the king I must lead my men into battle."

"But I don't want you to leave."

"Now, now, I'll be back before you know it."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He left the next morning. For six months he and his men fought a dreadful war and though it ended in victory for the kingdom it cost them a great sacrifice.

"Papa's home." Marinette cried happily running downstairs. She hurried to greet him at the castle doors only to find Lila and the royal staff gathered around in sorrow.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "Where is Papa?"

"Oh Marinette." The nurse said.

"Your father is dead child." Lila said coldly. "He was killed on the battlefield."

"But he said he would come back." Tears filled her eyes. "He promised."

The nurse hugged Marinette while she sobbed.

"There, there Marinette." She said comfortingly. "Your father's in heaven now with your mother. He's very happy now and no one will hurt him ever again."

Though her words were kind and true it did not stop the tears of the little heartbroken princess."

"Such a pity." A guard said. "To lose both mother and father at a young age."

"You're all she has left my queen." Another said to Lila. "No doubt you will take good care of our lovely princess."

"Yes." Lila said looking at the child. "She is lovely isn't she? Captain."

"Yes?"

"Have a room made in the servant's quarters."

"What for?"

"We'll be getting a new scullery maid soon."

And that sad day would soon mark the beginning of Marinette's new life


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette's vain and wicked stepmother feared that one day the girl's beauty would surpass her own so she dressed the little princess in rags and made her work as a scullery maid. Each day Queen Lila consulted her magic mirror, who was the fairest one of all and as long the mirror answered that she was then Marinette was safe from the queen's jealousy.

But as the years went by, Marinette continued to grow more lovely despite wearing ragged clothes and being forced to work hard labor. As she grew older her beauty continued to increase so much that by the time she became a teenager, she had become a most beautiful young lady who would one day far out shine the queen.

...

Inside the castle in the mist of the morning. Lila, dressed in a crown, an orange long sleeved gown, and a black cloak with a collar approaches her mirror to ask the same question she has always asked it.

"Slave in the magic mirror." She spoke. "Come from the farthest space, through wind and darkness I summon thee. Speak! Let me see thy face!"

Wind blew and lightning struck as an image of a mystic face appeared in the mirror.

"What would thou wish to know my queen?" It asked.

"Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" She asked.

"Famed is thy beauty majesty." It answered. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than thee."

"Alas for her!" Lila snapped. "Reveal her name!"

"Pretty blue belle eyes, lips red as blood, hair dark as night, skin white as snow."

"Marinette!" She gasped.

Outside of the castle, in the royal garden, a sixteen year old girl with heavenly blue eyes, blood red lips, midnight dark hair, and snow white skin was scrubbing the palace stairs while humming to herself.

"Good morning your highness." Said a servant with reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Alya I told you to stop calling me that. Call me by my name, Marinette."

"Sorry but you are a princess."

"Was a princess you mean."

"Still are. I never understood how you could always be so happy? Don't you miss attending balls? Or banquets?"

"They're not really the same without my father and besides working as a servant is not so bad. All I do is work. True the clothes aren't my favorite choice to wear." She said looking down at the tattered grey and brown work dress she wore. "But I can sew it into something much prettier."

"I'm so glad that you can always find a way to be happy in a difficult situation. Well I have to go, time to sweep the kitchen."

Alya went into the castle to do her chores. Marinette smiled and went to the castle gardens. Her favorite place in the world, it was where her parents met and it was where she and her father would always play there. She sat by the well that stood in the middle of the garden, a few doves flew down to greet her.

"Wanna know a secret?" She asked them.

The doves nodded.

"Promise not to tell?"

They nodded again.

"This is a magic wishing well." She said. "Make a wish into the well and if it echoes back your wish will come true." She looked down into the well. "I'm wishing." She called.

"I'm wishing." The well echoed back.

"For the one I love to find me." She called again.

"To find me." It echoed back again.

"Today."

"Today."

Not too far from where she was a young prince named Adrien and his squire Nino were arriving at the castle. His father, King Gabriel had sent him to discuss royal trade business with Queen Lila.

"We're almost there your highness." Nino said. "A magnificent kingdom isn't it my lord?"

"Yes no wonder Father was interested in-" Suddenly his ear caught hold of a sweet and lovely voice singing. "Do you hear that Nino?"

"Me? No I hear nothing your highness."

"Someone is singing and it's beautiful. I must find the person who owns that sweet voice."

"But your highness what about the agreement?"

"I'll get to that. Just go ahead without me I'll meet you there."

"Sire-"

"Relax I won't get into any trouble." He rode his horse off in the direction of where the sweet singing was coming from.

"That's what he always says and when he does get into trouble I'm the one who gets blamed."

pAdrien followed the voice to a castle wall, he climbed over it and became awestruck by the maiden fetching water from the well.

"She's…beautiful." He sighed.

"There we go." Marinette said filling up the bucket. "Water to rinse the stairs." One of the doves cooed. "Oh I'm sorry, would you all like a drink first?"

The doves perched on the bucket and began drinking a little water.

"Hello." Adrien said.

Marinette gasped and turned around to see the most handsome young man she had ever seen. His hair was sun gold, his eyes were gorgeous green, and his smile was warm and gentle.

"I'm sorry." He said. "I didn't mean to frighten you."

Marinette started to walk away.

"No wait. Don't run away. Please I really do apologize I just…I heard your lovely singing and I just had to know who it was."

"Oh…" She said.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked.

"Adrien. Prince Adrien."

"Oh you're highness, I beg your pardon."

"No need to curtsy please." He took her hand and gently placed a kiss on the back of it. "What is your name milady?"

"Marinette."

"Your name is almost as beautiful as your face."

"Oh no! You shouldn't say that! Never say that!"

"Why? It is true."

"No! It's not. Please I-"

"Marinette!" A harsh voice called. "Get back inside at once!"/p

"Coming!" Marinette hurried back inside the castle just as Alya was coming out. /

"Hello Prince Adrien." Alya said curtsying. "The queen has been expecting you."

"Tell me who is that girl?"

"That's Marinette. She is a princess my lord."

"A princess? Then why does she wear rags and work on her hands and knees."

"That's her stepmother's fault. She makes her work to the bone."

"Alya!" The voice called. "The chamber pots need emptying!"

"Not again! Gross! Good day your highness." She went into the palace to do as she was told.

"I must see Marinette again." Adrien sighed. "She is by far the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."


	3. Chapter 3

The queen was filled with anger and envy.

"Marinette? A mere child fairer than me? How is that possible?" She cried. "Magic Mirror on the wall I command you to make me fairer than she."

"Alas I cannot." The mirror spoke. "While your beauty is but an illusion hers is true making her more fair than you."

"Enough! Be gone!" She ordered. "If I can't make her uglier or myself fairer than I'll get rid of her."

Later that day, Lila summoned the royal huntsman Kim to take Marinette away from the castle.

"Take her far into the forest." She ordered. "Find some secluded glade."

"Yes your majesty." He said.

"And there my faithful huntsman you will kill her."

"But your majesty!" He protested. "The little princess-"

"Silence!" She demanded. "You know the penalty if you fail."

"Yes your majesty." He said obediently.

"But to make sure you do not fail bring back her heart in this." She held up a wooden box and gave it to him. Then Kim reluctantly went to preform this evil deed.

"Marinette." He said entering her room.

"Yes."

"Your stepmother has asked me to take you with me on my hunt for tonight's dinner."

"Alright may I wear the new dress I made?"

"Yes."

She changed into a a dress which consisted of a red bodice, short white sleeves, and a long pink skirt. She tied a red ribbon in her hair and left with him. He took her into the forest far from the castle grounds.

"What are you hunting?" She asked.

"A big, hearty, deer."

"May I pick a bouquet to set the table?"

"Yes."

Marinette bent down and began picking wild flowers. Kim raised his dagger and approached her from behind. Marinette then turned around and screamed when she saw the sharp blade.

"I can't! I can't do it!" He dropped the dagger and fell at her feet. "Forgive me. I beg you your highness, forgive me."

"Kim why would you wish me dead?"

"Not me your grace. She's mad! Jealous of you! She'll stop at nothing!"

"Who?"

"The queen. She ordered me to kill you and cut out your heart."

"Why?"

"No time to explain! You must run away! Into the woods! Far away from here! Go! And never come back!"

Marinette ran deeper into the forest. It was dark and there were owls and bats who screeched at her and she tripped a few times hurting herself on thorns but none of that stopped her. She continued running until she saw a light in the distance. She walked toward it to see that it was a cottage. She knocked on the door.

"Hello?" She called. "May I please come in?"

There was no answer but the door was unlocked. She went inside.

"Is anyone home? I'm sorry to intrude but I'm in a little trouble and I have no where to go."

But she didn't see anyone but she did see a little table and seven little chairs.

p"Whoever lives here must be very small and messy."

The furniture was covered in dust, the floor was filthy, the cupboards were disorganized, the sink was filled with dirty dishes, and tiny dirty clothes were lying everywhere.

"What a mess." She said. "Looks like a house for little pigs. This could use some tidying up."

She grabbed a broom and began to sweep the dirty off the floor. Next she filled a bucket with water and scrubbed the floor til it shined. Then she began dusting all the furniture in the house. Once that was done she washed all the dishes and organized the cupboard. She found a pot by the fire place and an oven so she decided to make some dinner. She checked the cupboard for food. She found vegetables, flour, fruit, eggs, sugar, and butter. She decided to cook up some soup and fresh bread with homemade jam to eat with it. While the soup stewed, the bread backed, and the jam boiled she washed the clothes and stitched them up since they had some holes.

"All done." She said as she finished hemming up a tiny red dress. She then folded it and put it next to the blue dress, yellow dress, orange dress, black shirt, green shirt, and purple shirt she had hemmed up as well. "Now the bread and jam are ready but the soup still needs some time so I think I'll take a little nap."

pShe went upstairs to find seven little beds with names carved into them: Wayzz, Tikki, Plagg, Duusu, Pollen, Trixx, and Nooroo.

"What funny names." Marinette yawned as she crawled into one of the beds and fell asleep.

Little did she know that the little cottage belonged to the kwamis. Seven little creatures who make jewelry for a living. Plagg, Wayzz, and Nooroo would mine for diamonds and other jewels then Tikki, Duusu, Pollen, and Trixx would craft them into earrings, rings, brooches, necklaces, and combs. After that they would take them into town and sell them. You'd think that they would be filthy rich from a business like that but diamonds and jewels were difficult to find and jewelry was hard to make so their business was slow.

"Alright everyone time to go home." Wayzz said.

They locked up their jewels and walked home. They were halfway there when suddenly Wayzz stopped.

"The house!" He said. "The lit's light! I mean the light's lit!"

"Somebody's in there." Pollen said.

"Who's turn was it to the lock the door?" Trixx asked.

All eyes turned to Plagg.

"What? It was my snack break."

"Who could be in there?" Tikki asked.

"A burglar?" Nooroo suggestion.

"Or a monster." Duusu said.

"Or a dragon." Trixx said.

"Okay nobody panic." Wayzz said. "We're going in there so gather up your courage men."

"Ahem!"

"And women and let's go."

They walked into the cottage and was surprised to find that it was clean.

"The floor." Wayzz said. "It's been swept."

"Somebody stole the dishes." Nooroo said looking into the empty sink.

"They're in the cupboard genius." Plagg said. "And they're clean."

"Look at my dress." Tikki said. "The holes have been stitched up and it's been washed."

"So is mine." Duusu said.

"Mine too." Trixx said.

"I like it." Pollen said. "Especially the little designs embroidered on it. I wonder if the same could be done for the dress I'm wearing."

"Our shirts have been fixed too." Wayzz said.

"What's that smell?" Trixx said flying to the pot. "Smells good."

"Don't touch it. It could be poisoned." Plagg said.

"Look at the table." Tikki said. "There's bread and jam."

"Well it's clear nobody's down here." Nooroo said.

"So they must be upstairs." Plagg said.

They flew upstairs into their bed room and found Marinette sound asleep in their beds.

"It's a girl." Wayzz said.

"Where did she come from?" Trixx asked.

"She sure is pretty." Duusu said.

"Did she clean our house?" Nooroo said.

"I love what she did with my dress." Pollen said.

"Get rid of her." Plagg said.

"Plagg!" Wayzz scolded.

"She's a human. Humans are trouble."

"But we can't just send her out in the woods." Tikki said. "She could get hurt."

Their voices woke Marinette.

"Ahh! It's giant bugs!" She gasped. "Mice! Bugmice!"

"Don't be scared." Tikki said. "We're not bugmice. We're kwamis."

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Wayzz said.

"No let me guess. You're Wayzz." She pointed to the green turtle kwami.

"Yes that's right."

"And you're Tikki." She said to the red ladybug one.

"That's me."

"You're Duusu." She said to the blue peacock one.

"How did you guess?"

"And you two must be Pollen and Trixx." She said to the yellow bee one and the orange fox one.

"Yes." They said.

"And I believe you're Nooroo." She said to the purple moth one.

"Uh-huh." He nodded.

"And you are Plagg." She said to the black cat one.

"So you know who we are. But who are you?"

"I'm Marinette." She said.

"The princess?" Nooroo guessed.

"Yes."

"Thank you for cleaning our house." Tikki said.

"But why are you here?" Trixx asked.

"She's trespassing." Plagg said. "Make her leave."

"Oh please don't send me away." She pleaded. "If you do she'll kill me."

"Who?" Wayzz asked.

"My stepmother the queen."

"Why would she want to kill you?" Duusu asked.

"I don't know but if you let me stay I'll cook and clean and sew."

"Can you make more dresses like these?" Pollen asked.

"Sure."

"And what can you cook?" Tikki asked.

"Lots of things. Bread, soup, fish, jam, chocolate chip cookies, sugar cakes, and cherry pie."

"Hooray! She stays!" The kwamis cheered.

"Good now I think it's time to check the soup." She went downstairs and checked the pot. "Hmm it's still not ready yet but it will be in just a few minutes which should give you plenty of time to wash."

"Wash?" The kwamis said.

"Yes, you can't eat dinner with dirty hands silly. Now go wash up."

They went into the other room. Six of them were happy to do it but Plagg stubbornly refused.

"Come and wash Plagg." Tikki said.

"No way, I'm a cat I don't do water." Plagg said.

"But you can't be dirty." Duusu said.

"Yes I can." He argued. "And if you let her stay you're going to regret it."

"Don't listen to that old warthog." Wayzz said. "Just ignore him and let's wash."

The kwamis took some soap and washed their hands in the water. Then they dried off and got ready to go eat.

"You guys are a bunch of sissies." Plagg said.

But not before giving Plagg a little wash up. They cleverly snuck up behind him.

"Get him!" Wayzz ordered.

The kwamis grabbed him and began to scrub him with soap and water.

"Cut it out! I hate water!" Plagg hissed.

Pollen then brought a blue ribbon over and tied it around his neck.

"There! Now he smells sweet and looks adorable." Pollen said.

The other kwamis burst out laughing.

"I will get you all for this!" Plagg groaned.

"Supper." Marinette called.

They hungrily rushed into the kitchen to eat.


	4. Chapter 4

"You should've seen her Nino." Adrien sighed. "She was beautiful, like an angel and she smelled so sweet like a garden."

"Adrien you act like this is the first girl you've ever seen." Nino said.

"I know but she's…she's…Oh Nino my thoughts are plagued with memories of her."

"Well you can daydream later we still have to discuss trade with the queen."

"Yes, of course. You're right."

Adrien left his room to have dinner with the queen to discuss business.

"His royal highness, Prince Adrien." A squire announced.

"Your majesty it is a pleasure to meet you." Adrien said kneeling before the queen.

Lila smiled lustfully, happy with having such a young and handsome guest.

"Welcome to my kingdom." She said. "Come, let us dine."

They sat at the table and dinner was served.

"So tell me Prince Adrien. What brings you to my little kingdom?" She asked.

"Well as you know my kingdom and yours have been in trade for a very long time. Ever since my father signed a trade agreement with King Tom may he rest in peace but my father is looking for a way to strengthen the agreement."

"Is that so? Tell me Adrien do you think I am beautiful?"

"Yes." He answered.

"The most lovely and magnificent of all?"

"Well…my mother always said never to boast so I'm afraid I can't answer that. Anyway as for the agreement-"

"I know just how we can strengthen it." She interrupted.

"Really how?" He asked bring her drink to his lips.

"An arranged marriage."

Adrien nearly choked on his drink. "A what?!" He coughed.

"A union between our two kingdoms."

"Well that…Don't you think it's a little too early. I understand it would strengthen it and the princess is a wonderful choice-"

"Princess?"

"The princess you would have me marry."

"I meant me."

"Oh…uh… I don't-"

"We can discuss that matter later. Now what's this about a princess?"

"Princess Marinette. I saw her this morning in the garden."

"Marinette?" Lila burst out laughing. "She is no princess. She is just a scullery maid who told that nonsense?"

"A servant."

"She's lying believe me."

"Well I find that hard to believe because her beauty is exquisite."

"She's not that pretty."

"I think Marinette is the most beautiful woman in the whole world."

"Agree to disagree." She said annoyed.

"Do you know her? Midnight hair? Ivory skin?"

"Her hair is night midnight, it's raven and she's sixteen years old so of course it looks good. And I'm afraid you'll never see her again."

"Why is that?"

"She wondered off into the forest and was torn apart by wild beasts."

"That's terrible."

"Yes, tragic. I always told her to stay away from those woods but did she listen? Now the little fool is dead."

"Your majesty." Alya said. "Kim has returned."

"Excellent. Send him in."

Kim walked into the dining room carrying a wooden box.

"Did you do as I ordered?" She asked.

"Yes your majesty." He handed her the box.

"I'm surprised Kim. You're not as useless as I thought you were."

"That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." Kim said.

"Excuse me sweet prince." Lila said. "I have some business of my own to attend to."

She got up from the table and went off into the other room.

"It's a lie." Alya said. "Marinette really is a princess. She's the daughter of the late king and the queen's stepdaughter."

"If that's true then why does work as a servant?" Nino asked.

"She's always been jealous of her beauty and innocence."

"It's true." Kim said. "And she didn't run off. The queen ordered me to kill her but I couldn't do it so I told her to hide in the woods but I fear that she might be hurt."

I'll find her." Adrien declared.

In her chambers Lila sat at a vanity improving her looks best she could. She brushed her hair, applied make up, and put on her best jewelry.

"Fabulous." She said admiring her reflection. "The prince will not be able to resist me and if he does I'll use this on him."

She pulled out a small bottle of liquid.

"The love potion I used on the king should work just the same on the prince."

"Be careful my queen." The mirror said. "The prince may not be the best choice."

"Oh hush! He's young and handsome."

"Yes and I hope you pardon me, but you're not as young as you used to be."

"I'm in my late teens."

"Due to my magic appear young and new but you are thirty five 'tis true."

"Silence!"

She entered the dining hall only to find Adrien gone. She went into the kitchen and had a drink prepare which she slipped the potion into. Then she made her way upstairs to his chambers.

"Adrien." She said.

"Yes?"

"A drink to help you sleep tonight."

She handed him the cup.

"Thank you." He was just about to drink it when Nino bumped into him causing him to drop the cup.

"Whoops! Sorry Adrien."

"No problem."

"Oh you clumsy fool!" Lila scoffed. "This was the last of it!"

"It's just tea. I'm sure there's plenty more." Adrien said. "Good night Lila."

He then shut the door and went to grab his sword.

"Are you really going to go find her?" Nino asked.

"Yes I am."

"Not if the royal pain has anything to say about it. If you leave she'll be cross."

"Then I'll just have to be in disguise."

He dressed into all black and tied a black mask around his eyes.

"Perfect. No one will recognize me."

"But what happens when she comes to see you?"

"Just tell her that I'm busy with royal documents and cannot be disturbed."

"You think she'll believe that?"

"I hope so but just to be say. Keep the door locked and try to impersonate me if you have to."

"Well I've never been good at throwing my voice but I'll try."

"I'll help too." Alya said. "Good luck prince."

With that said, he slipped out the window and on into his horse which took him into the forest where he hoped to find Marinette


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette enjoyed living with the kwamis, everyday when they left for work she would clean the house then prepare dinner and sew new clothes for them. Though she grew up a princess the servants in the castle taught her out to do household chores. In her free time she would take walks in the forest but she never stayed out past dark.

Meanwhile Adrien searched the entire forest for her but he found no trace of her. Eventually he became tired and fell asleep by a tree. In the morning he continued his search.

"I've been searching for hours." He complained. "Where could she be?"

He decided to let his horse rest for a moment while he continued on foot. Suddenly he exactly walked into a bear trap that snagged his foot.

"Ahhh!" He said as the rope tied to the tree pulled him up and held him upstairs. "How humiliating."

Then the silence was broken by a giggle.

"Hello? Is someone there?" He asked.

"Are you alright?" A gentle voice asked. He looked over to see Marinette walking toward him carrying a basket.

"It's you." He whispered.

"How on earth did you get yourself into this?"

"Well I was walking." He said. "And the next thing I know I get caught in this."

"Silly goose." She giggled. "You should watch where you're going."

"Can you please get me down?"

"Sure." She hurried over to where the line was tied to the tree and pulled out some scissors from the basket.

"Now hold on! Wait a minute!" But she cut the rope causing Adrien to drop to the ground. "Ow."

"Oh my! I'm so sorry. Are you hurt?"

She went to help him up. He looked up at her and smiled.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered."

"I'm sorry have we met?"

"No…No I just saw you one day and I was amazed by your loveliness."

"Oh…" She blushed. "Who…Who are you?"

"I'm…I'm…Cat…Noir? Cat Noir. A common hunter at your service." He took her and kissed the back of it.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is-"

"I know who you are Princess."

"So tell me what brings you to the forest?"

"Just a simple hunting trip. What about you Princess?"

"I'm looking for berries for dinner."

"Dinner? You live around here?"

"Yes in a small cottage with my friends the kwamis. They're so sweet and kind, letting me stay with them. I'm going to pick some blackberries and bake a pie for them. Would you like to come with me?"

"Sure."

They went down by the river where there lay a briar patch filled with ripe black berries. She used her scissors to cut the briars so it was easier to pick the berries without hurting herself.

"Ouch!" Adrien had pricked himself on of the briar thorns.

"Are you okay? Here let's go wash it in the river and I'll bind it with my handkerchief."

As Adrien watched her wash away the blood and wrap up his finger with her handkerchief he couldn't help but marvel at her kindness.

"There we go. Trying cutting the briars with my scissors, it'll be easier." She said.

"Don't you need them?"

"That's okay. I'm going to pick some flowers to set the table. You can finish filling up the basket."

Adrien did as she said. Soon the basket was filled up with blackberries. After that he went to find Marinette, he found her in a field with a bouquet of wild flowers. Then they went for a walk by the river and went it got really hot they sat under the shade of an apple tree. Later they climbed up the tree, ate apples, and watched the clouds. Adrien would swing on the branches and began climbing higher while Marinette weaved a crown with some of the flowers she picked.

"See? I told you I could make it all the way to the top." Adrien said dropping down next her on the bottom branch.

"I made you something." She placed the crown on his head. "Aww. You look so cute."

"And you look beautiful."

"Oh…I am not beautiful. The queen is beautiful, I am-"

"So exquisitely beautiful."

"What is so great about beauty? All it is, is what you see. It's just a person's face not their heart or their soul. What does beauty measure? How kind you are? How brave you are? No. It just measures how good you look."

"Not true beauty. What vain women like the queen have is an illusion but what you have is something much more special. It is something that can only be seen by someone's heart not their eyes. Something that exists only because you have a kind heart and a brave soul."

Marinette blushed at his kind words. Adrien felt his heartbeat increase, he had never felt this way about anyone before but it was getting late and he was sure that Nino wouldn't be able to keep up the charade any longer.

"I must leave now Princess." He said. "But I promise you I'll come back to see you as soon as I can."

"Why don't you come by the cottage tomorrow for dinner?" She suggested. "It's down that hill past the trees."

"Alright I'll be there."

Marinette and Adrien then bid each other goodbye and returned to where they came from. When she returned to the cottage the kwamis were very worried about her.

"Marinette where have you been?" Wayzz asked.

"Why did you stay out so late?" Duusu asked.

And so she told them the whole story about the handsome and kind young rogue she met. She was beside herself with joy, she had only felt this way about one other person and that was the prince she had met in the garden a few days ago.

"Sounds romantic." Pollen said.

"Yes but you shouldn't have stayed out so late Marinette." Tikki said. "You could've been hurt."

"And what about that young man?" Plagg asked. "You said he wore a mask? What if he's not what he seems? Maybe he works for the queen or maybe it's the queen in disguise? One of her magic tricks."

"No. Yes he wore a mask but surely he must have a good reason." Marinette said. "He can't be working with the queen. He just can't."

"Don't let emotions cloud your judgement Marinette." Trixx said.

"Now hold on we can't just make assumptions like that right away." Tikki argued. "We haven't even met him yet. Who knows, maybe the queen wanted to kill him so he had to be in disguise."

"I think she's right but to be on the safe side don't stay out after dark anymore." Duusu said.

"I invited him for dinner tomorrow." Marinette said. "You can get to know him I'm sure once you meet him you'll think differently."

"More humans, just what we need." Plagg groaned.

"Plagg that's enough." Wayzz scolded. "Alright we'll welcome him and try to get to know him but we'll keep buard up, I mean guard up."

"Oh don't worry I'm sure you'll love him." She said.

Back at the castle Adrien cleverly snuck back into his room unnoticed.

"Where have you been?" Nino asked.

"Sorry I didn't mean to stay so long."

"Did you find her?" Alya asked.

"Yes, she's fine. She's staying with these kwamis."

"Kwamis?"

"I don't know. But we spent the whole day together."

"Well you owe us big." Nino said. "While you two love birds were out cooing, Alya and I've been covering for you and believe me it wasn't easy."

"Yes. Lila stopped by her every hour." Alya said. "God doesn't she do anything else?"

"My throat is sore from throwing my voice so hard." Nino said. "And while I was here all day I've been hearing things and something tells me she's not just something tells me she's not just some vain queen."

"What do you mean?"

"Well some of the guards have mentioned things her using witchcraft and black magic."

"Don't be silly Nino she maybe selfish and a liar but I doubt she's a witch."

"I don't. I heard one of them say that she's making a love potion for the special visitor and don't think that's me."

"Oh come on that's-"

Knock-knock

"Your highness?" A voice said. He answered the door, it was a palace guard. "The queen sent me to bring you a drink." He handed him the cup.

"Thank you."

"Freeze!" Nino said."Don't drink that unless you wanna be hopeless in love with some crazy leech."

"Hmm…guard?" Adrien asked.

"Yes Prince Adrien?"

"Would you mind taking a sip of this?"

"Not at all my lord." Took a sip from the cup, suddenly his cheeks got all rosy and his eyes were filled with wonder. "Oh my! I must go! Go and serve my queen! My beautiful queen!"

"Oh my god! It was hexed! Ugh!" He dropped the cup in disgust. "Now I know not to accept anything from her."

"And I say we get out of here. Tonight." Nino suggested.

"No not yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Marinette must come with us. She's not safe here, she invited me over tomorrow night. I'll ask her to come back with me to my kingdom. She'll be safe there."

"Are you crazy? This is crazy. Alya tell him he's crazy."

"Yep a man would have to be crazy to do this." Alya said. "Or in love."

She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"We'll cover for you tomorrow."

"We will?" Nino said.

"Yes!" She said elbowing him. "We'll take care of everything just get Marinette somewhere safe."

"I will."


	6. Chapter 6

The next night, Queen Lila decided to consult her mirror again.

"Magic mirror on the wall who now is the fairest one of all?" She asked.

"Over the jeweld hills, beyond the seventh fall, in the cottage of the seven kwamis." The mirror spoke. "There dwells Marinette fairest one of all."

"Marinette lies dead in the forest. The huntsman has brought me proof." She opened the wooden box. "Behold her heart."

"Marinette still lives the fairest in the land. Tis the heart of a pig you hold in your hand."

"The heart of a pig!" She gasped in disgust. "Then I've been tricked! Where is she now?"

"By the river to where she washes and rinse. Awaiting the arrival of her prince."

"Prince? As in Prince Adrien? What does he want her for?"

"Smitten by her beauty and kindness, from her side he wishes not to part. For to her he has lost his heart."

"Enough! So my dear prince you've fallen for the brat have you? Well then you shall be punished! You and that miserable huntsman! Guards!"

"Yes your majesty?" The captain said.

"Find the huntsman and the prince and throw both of them in the dudgeon!"

"What for?"

"Crimes against the crown! Now go!"

After that she went downstairs into her secret room where no one but her was allowed to enter. This was where she practiced all of her potions, spells, and witchcraft.

"The heart of a pig!" She screamed. "The blundering fool! Looks like I have to do everything myself! I'll go to that cottage kill her with own two hands if I have to! But I'll have to be in disguise."

She pulled out a few books until she found one that read disguises. She then began flipping through the pages.

"Let's see, which disguise should I choose?" She turned a page. "A gypsy fortune teller? No she'd see right through me." She flipped another. "A product seller? No, not good enough I need something that no one would ever suspect." She turned a page. "An old hag! Yes!"

She snickered.

"Now a formula to transform my beauty into ugliness." She found read the spell, pulled out a goblet, and began to fill it with the proper ingredients.

"Let's see mummy dust." She opened a jar and threw some brown dust from it into the goblet. "Black of night." She opened a bottle and poured a black oil like substance into the goblet. "An old hag's cackle." She added a few drops of bubbling orange liquid from a beaker. "A scream of fright." She poured in a white, steamy, substance which made the potion start to boil and smoke.

"A blast of wind!" She called upon a powerful wind current. "And a thunder bolt!" A thunder bolt struck the castle completing the formula.

"Now to begin the magic spell." She brought the goblet to her lips and drank every last drop of the smokey potion. She coughed and gasped as the spell began to take effect. Her tanned skin began to wrinkle, her chestnut brown hair turned white, her dainty finger nails became long talons, her voice became a cackle, and her face turned warty and repulsive.

"My hands!" She cried. "My voice. My voice!" The lovely queen and turned into an ugly old hag. "A perfect disguise." She cackled.

"Now how to kill the brat? I could pierce her heart with a dagger like that stupid huntsman should've done. No, too messy, way too messy….hmm I could stage an accident, an avalanche to crush her bones. No, no, that will never do far too difficult. I need something simple, something where I don't have to get my hands dirty."

She spotted a book that read Black Magic and Dark Spells.

"Of course! Magic. I'll kill her with magic. A special death for one so fair." She opened the book and flipped through a few pages.

"Let's take a look at what I have to work with….cursed laces? Hmmm…once tied around the waist the victim loses the ability to breathe and suffocates." She said reading the page. "No the kwamis could just revive her but cutting the laces." She flipped another page. "Deadly comb. Once placed in someone's hair the victim's blood flow is cut off. No they could bring her back by removing the comb. I need something that she can't easily be saved from."

She continued to flip through the pages until she found something.

"Ahh! Poison!…The poisoned apple. One bite and the victim's eyes will close forever in the sleeping death." She cackled. "Yes! Yes! Perfect! Those kwamis can't remove something she swallowed! I just need to gather up the right ingredients for the poison and find some way to trick the little pest into eating it. Then it will be the end of Princess Marinette once and for all!"

The entire castle echoed with horrible laughter that startled the residents.

"What was that?" Nino asked.

"I don't know." Alya said. "Sounds like someone who needs a doctor."

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" A voice cried.

Alya and Nino hid and watched as the guards walked by with Kim.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"The queen has ordered you to be imprisoned in the dudgeon." The guard spoke.

"What for?"

"Crimes against the crown! Lock him up!" The captain ordered. The guards took him away to the dudgeon. "Any sign of Prince Adrien?" He asked a group of other guards.

"No sir and we've searched the entire castle."

"We'll find him. The queen wants both of them executed for the murder of Princess Marinette."

"Well he's no where in the castle."

"Ask his squire. Maybe he knows something."

"I've been told that his squire is very loyal. What makes you think he'll talk?"

p"He'll talk and if he doesn't I'm sure the guillotine will change his mind."

Then they headed in a different direction.

"Guillotine?" Nino gulped.

"Where's Adrien now?" Alya asked.

"He just left to meet Marinette."

"We need to find someway to warn him before he comes back and quickly."

"You two are going nowhere." The guards said grabbing them. "We have a few questions for you."

"I'm telling you nothing and you can threaten my life all you want but I wouldn't betray Prince Adrien for anything." Nino said.

"Hmm that would be a problem." The captain said. "If it was your life we were going to threaten. Men take the servant girl to the executioner."

"No wait! She's innocent!" Nino said.

"Sorry squire but those who were involved with the death of our princess must pay even if some sacrifices must be made to get to them."

"Alright, alright, I'll talk! Just let her go."

"Wise decision."


	7. Chapter 7

Dinner at the kwamis' cottage was wonderful. Plagg found a ruby and Tikki crafted it into a pair earrings. They sold it in the market and with the money they bought a chicken, milk, and some spices. Marinette roasted the chicken and seasoned it with the spices, for dessert she made blackberry pie with the fresh milk they bought. Adrien arrived at 6:00 and he hit off with the kwamis except Plagg.

"This pie is delicious Marinette." Tikki said. "Nice and sweet."

"Very good Princess." Adrien said. "Tell me how is it that you're able to do housework if you grew up in a castle?"

"Well after my father died my stepmother made me a servant and I learned how to cook, clean, and sew." Marinette answered.

"Plagg you haven't touched your pie." Wayzz asked.

"I'm don't have much of sweet tooth." He said.

"Tikki told me that you prefer cheese for dessert so I made some with the leftover milk." Marinette brought a plate with some cheese on it to the little cat kwami. "Here, it's all yours."

L"Oh boy! My favorite!" He opened his mouth wide to gobble down his little treat.

"Plagg! What manners you have, aren't you going to say thank you?" Duusu scolded.

"Yes the little lady went through a lot of trouble to make you this." Adrien said.

"Fine. Thank you." He ate the cheese.

"And thank you for your kind invitation to dinner Princess." Adrien said.

"You're welcome." She said.

"How about a little music?" Wayzz asked.

"Sure." Marinette answered.

The kwamis went into the other room where some instruments stood.

"Do you all have a piano?" Adrien asked.

"Yes, do you play?" Pollen asked.

"Yes."

He sat down started playing the piano. Some of the kwamis began to play instruments others danced. Marinette clapped and applauded the little performers. She also got up and joined in the dancing. Adrien was an incredible on the piano, his fingers seemed to have a magic touch on the keys.

"Not bad kid." Plagg said. "But step aside and watch the master."

He sat down and began playing wild and fun music that made the kwamis dance fast and excitedly. Adrien smiled and decided to let Plagg have the spotlight. He then noticed Marinette dancing and laughing with the Nooroo who was sitting on Wayzz's shoulders to reach her hands better.

"Mind if I cut in?" Adrien asked pulling Marinette into a dance. Marinette giggled as he spun her around and dipped her. Soon the kwamis got tired and decided to take break.

"Marinette can I talk to you about something, alone?"

"Well…" She looked at the kwamis. They gave her a look of approval. "Okay."

He led her into the other.

"Oh tonight was so fun Cat Noir. Thank you for coming."

"Marinette there's something I want to tell I have strong-"

"Wait! Before you continue I want you to know that I have strong feelings for you but I…I can't act on them."

"Why?"

"Well for one thing I don't know who you are and second I'm a danger to you. If the queen ever knew how I felt about you she would kill you. But I do care about you, you're the second person I've felt this way about."

"Who's the first?"

"Someone I can never be with. A prince, handsome and dashing. I was in the royal gardens by the well when out of nowhere he just appeared and he said such sweet things. Not sweeter than what you said but it was nice that a prince thought of me that way."

"I see and did this prince have a name?"

"Prince Adrien."

Adrien blushed at these words and then smiled.

"Marinette there's something I have to show you." She gasped as she watched him removed the black mask and tied on the blue cape he wore from earlier.

"You're…you're the prince?"

"Forgive me for deceiving you but I had to be in disguise in case you know who got suspicious."

"Oh my."

"Marinette from the moment I met you, the moment I saw you, I know cupid's arrow pierced my heart. Will you come with me and live in my kingdom?"

"I…I'm not…The queen she would-"

"You'll be safe in my kingdom. It's far from here, my father's men are as strong as any army, and I will protect you with my life."

"I would love to go with you but I can't just leave the kwamis they've been so kind to me and I love them so. They're like my family."

"They are welcome to come as well. I'll see to it that they are safe and cared for."

"I'll have to talk to them about it. May I please have sometime to think it over?"

"Of course. I have to go now but I'll be back tomorrow."

"Okay, until then…my prince."

He then rode off on his horse back to the castle. After he left Marinette told the kwamis everything Adrien had said.

"That's wonderful Marinette." Tikki said.

"And so romantic." Pollen sighed. "Do I hear wedding bells?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Marinette said blushing.

"I don't if you should go with him." Plagg said.

"Why?"

"I just…Think it's a bad idea."

"Looks like somebody might miss you." Wayzz said.

"He likes you." Trixx teased.

"I do not!" Plagg snapped. "Go with Prince Charming! I don't care! Anyway loverboy left his sword here, I'm gonna go return it."

Plagg picked it up and flew away.

"Don't feel bad Marinette." Duusu said. "He really does care it's just that he has a hard time showing it. Before he met us Plagg lived in a village where the humans believe black cats were the cause of misfortune and destruction. They beat him, tortured him, and chased him away."

"Then Master Fu found him and gave him a home with us." Wayzz said.

"Despite what he says he does have a good heart." Tikki said.

"I believe that. You know I think I'll do something special for him tomorrow." Marinette said. "Does he like anything sweet?"

"Well he won't admit it but he loves fresh backed cookies." Tikki said. "I bought some for myself once and he snuck a few."

"Then I'll make some."

…

Meanwhile in the spell room queen Lila stood over a boiling cauldron preparing the poison.

"Let's see, belladonna." She tossed the plant inside the cauldron. "Henbane and aconite." She added them to her formula. "Crimson weed and last but not least white snake root."

She mixed them together to create a bubbling green liquid then she dipped an apple into the cauldron so the poison could seep in. Then it turned a bright, crimson red.

"Perfect. One bite with those plump little red lips and Marinette will be gone forever. But there maybe an antidote." She flipped through the spell book til she found the right page. "The victim of the sleeping death can be revived only by love's first kiss. Ha! No fear of that, everyone will think she's dead."

She then placed the apple in a basket of other apples and made her way further down into the castle.


	8. Chapter 8

When Adrien returned to his room in the castle that night he was ambushed by the guards.

"Prince Adrien you are sentenced to imprisonment for the murder of Princess Marinette." The captain said.

"That's not true!" Adrien said.

"Then why was this found in your chambers?" The guard opened the queen's box with the pig's heart inside.

"That's not Marinette's heart! She's alive!"

"Take him to the dudgeon."

The young man was then locked away in a jail cell with Kim and Nino.

"What happened?" Adrien asked.

"My lord forgive me." Nino begged. "They forced me to tell them where you were. I tried to resist but then they threatened Alya's life and I-"

"It's alright. If the life of an innocent was threatened then I understand. But why have we been imprisoned?"

"The queen found out I let Marinette live." Kim said. "So she framed me and you for her supposed death. We're all to be executed tomorrow evening."

"Well not all of you." A cackling voice said. The three men looked in horror as the old hag walked in.

"Witch!" Kim cried. "Stay back! I'm warning you! I have a cross!" He held up a little one. "Be gone servant of Satan!"

"Drop it Kim it's me!" She said.

"You're majesty?!" He gasped.

"That's the queen?" Nino said in disbelief. "Whoa! Someone got hit with the ugly stick."

"Relax this is only temporary I'll change back into my gorgeous self once my plan is finished."

"What plan?" Adrien asked.

"To do away with Marinette and you all shall die for aiding her but you fear prince. You need not suffer just promise to marry me and I'll let you live."

"Lady you're nuts!" Nino said.

"Well that's your opinion."

"Sorry your majesty." Adrien said. "But my heart belongs to Marinette."

"We'll see who your heart belongs to once she's dead!"

"No! Whatever you have planned for her! I beg you to inflict it on me!"

"How noble. But I'm afraid I can't let her live. Good night sweet prince." She said walking off into the darkness.

Outside Plagg was flying toward the castle with the sword. "That kid needs to learn not to leave his stuff." He flew up into Adrien's room. "Hey Prince Charming, I brought your sword back. Where are you?"

"That prince is as good as dead." He heard a guard say.

"Yeah the queen ordered his execution this evening. Too bad, he seemed like such a nice guy."

"It's a shame he had to die."

Then they continued down the hall.

"Oh the poor kid." Plagg said. "This is gonna break Marinette's heart." He sighed and made his way back to the cottage to deliver the sad news. He told the other kwamis first then reluctantly went to tell her.

"Plagg there you are." Marinette said when the black cat kwami returned.

"Look sweetie we gotta talk." Plagg sighed.

"About what?"

"Sit down." He said. "When I went to the castle I heard the guards talking and…Adrien…Okay there's no easy way to say this so I'm just come out and say it. Adrien is dead."

"What?"

"He was captured and the queen ordered him to be executed. I'm sorry."

"No…No…No!"

She burst into tears, ran upstairs to the bedroom, and threw herself on to one of the beds while sobbing. She wept all night, the kwamis felt sorry for her. The next day the kwamis could hardly work because they were too worried about Marinette. They couldn't bear to see their friend so upset so they decided to do something nice for her. It required a lot of work and elbow grease but in the results were perfect.

"Marinette!" Wayzz called. "Can you come downstairs?"

She did and she found a cake and seven little presents waiting for her.

"What's all this for?" She asked. "It's not my birthday and I can't think of any other special occasion."

"You've done so much for us." Trixx said.

"So we decided to do something to show our appreciation." Nooroo said.

"So we made you a cake with crispy apples that I picked." Tikki said.

"Topped with fresh honey curtsy of myself." Pollen said.

"And we got you these gifts." Duusu said.

She opened each of the seven little gifts, they were all jewelry. Nooroo gave her an opal brooch, Duusu gave her one too but it was made with sapphires, Trixx gave her a topaz necklace, Pollen gave her a diamond comb, Wayzz gave her a peridot bracelet, Plagg gave her an emerald ring, and Tikki gave her a pair of ruby earrings.

"They're all so beautiful but I don't deserve these. You should've sold these to benefit yourselves."

"Don't sweat it sweetie." Plagg said. "We've got plenty of jewels back in the safe." But that was lie, they had used every jewel they had found and saved but they didn't want her to think she was a burden.

"We may not be a dashing prince." Wayzz said.

"But we love you just as much as he would." Tikki said.

"You know I'm the luckiest girl in the whole world. To have such wonderful friends like you all. Thank you."

She gave each of them a kiss.

"Blech! Eww!" Plagg complained when she kissed him on the cheek. "Another reason I don't like humans is because they're all so emotional!"

Everyone laughed and then helped themselves to the cake. After that they all went to bed.

"Bless the kwamis who have been so kind and good to me." She prayed that night. "Bless my dear friend Alya and the kingdom. Take care of my mother and father in heaven and please take care of Adrien as well. Also please bring us together again one day. Ahmen."

…

"Adrien it's no use! Stop it!" Nino said as he watched the prince bang on the gates with the rocks.

"I have to keep trying!" Adrien took a few step backs then ran toward the dudgeon gates in hopes of breaking them down. When that didn't work he grabbed the bars and began shaking them.

"You've been trying for days your highness." Kim said. "We're never getting out of here and tomorrow morning we are all going to die. So just give up!"

"Never! I must escape!"

"Hey who are you?" They heard one of the guards say. CLANG! "Oof!"

Then in walked Alya carrying the keys and a frying pan that was slightly bent. "Hello gentlemen I do believe you've just been pardoned."

She unlocked the cell door with the keys.

"Thanks Alya." Adrien said.

"You can thank me later." She said. "Right now, you have to find Marinette. The queen's insane. I don't what she's up to I only heard bits and pieces of what she said but I heard poison and I heard true love."

"Don't worry I'm on my way stop her."

Suddenly they heard the sound of more guards coming."

"We'll keep the guards at bay for as long as we can." Nino said. "Good luck your highness."

Adrien then climbed out a window and whistled for his horse. He jumped on to his back and they raced into the forest. However had forgotten to mark his trail to the cottage so it would take him a terribly long time to find his way back.

The next morning Marinette was feeling a lot better due to the kwamis little appreciation and she was back on track doing housework.

"Now be careful Marinette." Wayzz said before he left. "The queen is as sly as a fox so beware of strangers."

"Yes don't open the door to anyone." Tikki said.

"Or accept anything from anyone." Pollen added.

"Don't worry I'll be careful." She kissed the six of them goodbye on their little heads.

"And don't let nobody or nothing in the house." Plagg said sternly.

"Oh Plagg. You do care." Marinette kissed his head.

"Ick! What did I say about that?!" He hissed. "Yuck!" But when he thought no one was looking he smiled and blushed.

"Bye Plagg!" Marinette said blowing him a kiss.

Plagg stuck his tongue at her and flew away with the others to work


	9. Chapter 9

Marinette hummed to herself as she mixed the cookie dough and poured it into the pan. Then she placed it in the oven in a few minutes a batch of fresh baked cookies were made. She placed them on a plate and stuck a note on to it that read: For Plagg, Love Marinette.

"There we go." She said. "I hope Plagg likes these." Then she gasped to see an old woman at the window with a basket of apples.

"Oh don't be alarmed my pet." She said sweetly. "Will you buy one of my apples today? They're the best of season, sweet and juicy. Why don't you let me in and I'll show you them to you?"

"I'm sorry but I can't let anyone in especially not strangers."

"But I'm just a harmless old peddler trying to sell some fresh fruit." She lied.

"But I promised my friends I wouldn't."

"Very well then, I'll just be on my way." She started to walk away. Then she put her hand over her chest and collapsed to the ground. "Oh my heart!" She cried. "My poor old heart!"

"Oh my!" Marinette hurried outside and helped her up. "Are you alright?"

"I need to rest." She said. "Take me into the house. A drink of water please."

Marinette knew it was a bad idea but the woman looked so weak and hurt that she couldn't just turn her away. So she helped her inside, sat her down, and brought her a cup of water.

"Thank you child." She said drinking it. "You are an angel of mercy."

"Do you need some food for strength? I can get you something."

"No need I have my apples." She took a green one from the basket and bit into it. "Hmmm…That's delicious. Would you like one?"

"No thank you."

"You need not worry about paying me. Take it as a gift. Here, you can have the prize of my basket."

She stuck her hand back in the basket and pulled out a bright, shiny, blood red apple with no bumps or bruises. It looked absolutely perfect.

"It's so pretty." Marinette said.

"Yes and just wait til you taste it."

"I can't. I promised I wouldn't take anything from anyone."

"But what harm could little apple cause?" She asked. "You don't think I'd tried to poison you, do you? An old woman like myself would never hurt anyone." She lied again.

"No ma'am but a promise is a promise and I've already broken one by letting you in."

"Such a shame because this apple in particular would do you a world of good."

"What do you mean?"

"Well since you been so kind to pour old granny I'll share a secret with you. This is no ordinary apple, it's a magic wishing apple."

"A wishing apple? Is that so?" She giggled as if it was a joke.

"It's no joke my dear. This apple is magic. I had another one just like it and I wished to find a friendly face and here I am with you."

"Really?"

"Yes. This special fruit will grant you anything you desire. Now tell me, what is it you want most in this world?"

"I don't know."

"There must be something you want. Perhaps someone you love?"

"Well…There is someone." She said thinking about Adrien."

"I thought so. I was young and in love, I know a girl's heart. So what's he like?"

"He's strong and he's kind and he's gentle. But he's dead now."

"Oh how sad but you know a wish from my apple could fix that. Unless you don't really want to see him."

She had a bad feeling about this but a chance to see Adrien again. Her darling sweet prince. She would give anything for that. Besides there was no harm in taking one small bite right?

"No. I want to see him more than anything."

The old hag placed the red apple in Marinette's hands.

"Take but one bite and all you ever wish will come true." She lied.

Marinette brought the fruit to her lips.

"I wish." She started. "I wish I could see him again, just one more time. Just to say goodbye."

With that said she took a bite of the apple. She then chewed up the small piece and swallowed it. Suddenly she felt very strange, like she had a fever. Was she getting sick?

"What's the matter dear?" The old hag asked grinning. "Cat got your tongue?"

"I…I." She coughed and her hand went to her throat. "I can't breathe! It hurts!"

Her throat hurt, she felt dizzy and woozy. She released one last breath before falling to the floor unconscious, dropping the half eaten apple from her limp arm.

"Now I'll be fairest in the land!" Lila laughed wickedly. Her plan was a complete success. Marinette would now be lost in a deep, dark, and deathlike sleep while she would rule as the most beautiful. As she walked out of the cottage she spotted the kwamis coming home so she ran away but they had already seen her.

"Hey who's that running away?!" Wayzz called.

"Stop, you!" Plagg demanded.

Plagg, Wayzz, Nooroo, and Trixx ran to see who it was while Tikki, Duusu, and Pollen went inside to check on Marinette.

"After her!" Plagg called.

Plagg, Wayzz, Nooroo, and Trixx grabbed their pick axes and chased after Lila. She ran as fast as she could determined to out wit the kwamis but they weren't so easy to escape.

"You'll never catch me fools!" She ducked into a grove of trees. "Lost them! Now to change back." She snapped her fingers but nothing happened. "Hey! What's going on?" She tried again. "It's not working!"

She then saw Master Fu.

"Oh thank God you're here!" She said. "Master Fu! Help me! Make me beautiful again!"

"Oh Lila." He said. "I gave you a life that would make any woman happy but look what you did."

"What are you talking about?"

"You harmed an innocent young girl. She was no threat to you."

"We'll talk about that nonsense later! Just send me my mirror so I can escape and restore my beauty!"

"No."

"No?!"

"Lila what is happening now, you brought upon yourself for those who wish to destroy others because of jealousy and greed will see themselves destroyed and further more you don't deserve beauty. Which is why…" He snapped his fingers and her mirror appeared. "You won't be needing this anymore."

"What are you doing?"

He snapped his fingers and the mirror shattered into a million pieces.

"Nooo!" She screeched. "What have you done?!" She fell to her knees and began to gather up all the broken shards. "Fix it! Bring it back! Give me back my beauty!"

"What good would it do? You weren't satisfied." He turned.

"But I was! Give it back! And I'll never want for anything again! Just give me my beauty!"

"I can't help you. I now leave you to your fate, I pray that you can someday learn from your mistakes."

He disappeared.

"You old fool!" She screamed. "You'll pay for this! I'll find you! And I'll have my guards kill you!" Lila looked down to see the Kwamis coming toward her. She began running up a mountain til she reached a cliff.

"I'm trapped! What do I do?" She grabbed a stick and attempted to push a large boulder on to them but lighting struck causing her to fall off the cliff, letting out a blood curling scream.

"Mon dieu above!" Nooroo gasped. "Could she still be alive?"

"I don't think anyone could've survived that fall." Trixx said.

"I don't see a body." Wayzz said.

"She's gone. Let's go home." Plagg said.

They headed back to the cottage to find Tikki in tears.

"Plagg!" She cried. "There's something wrong with Marinette! She's not waking up! And she feels so cold!


	10. Chapter 10

The kwamis tried to wake Marinette but no matter how hard they tried they couldn't. She remained motionless with no breath coming from her lips so they were forced to assume the worst. They were heartbroken and grief stricken to see their beloved friend dead, they held a funeral for her and thought about digging her a grave. But she was so beautiful even in death that they couldn't find in their hearts to bury her. So Plagg, Wayzz, and Nooroo built a coffin of glass and Tikki, Duusu, Pollen, and Trixx decorated it with flowers. There she laid in the coffin, dressed in a white dress of purest silk with a crown of roses upon her head and placed in the middle of the forest so that the world could admire her stunning beauty.

Prince Adrien had been searching so long for Marinette. Finding her in the forest was like a maze until finally he discovered the coffin that held his true love.

"Marinette?" Adrien said when he saw her.

"You're too late." Wayzz sighed sadly.

"No." He whispered. "No." He laid himself on the coffin lid and wept bitterly. He was too late, she was gone. Taken from him by the cruel hands of fate. Three days and three nights passed and during those days Adrien never left her side.

"We know this is hard for you kid." Plagg said. "But you have to let her go."

"How can I leave her?" He asked. "I can't live without her."

"You must. It's what she would've wanted."

"Can I have a moment? Just to say goodbye."

"Sure kid."

Plagg left him. Adrien opened the lid of the coffin and gazed at the maiden inside.

"You're so beautiful." He said brushing her cheek. "My love you cannot be dead, your skin still glows and your cheeks still holds it's rosy color. Tell me you only sleep. Tell me I haven't lost you."

But she still didn't respond. He lifted up her upper body.

"I need you. Your laughter, your smile, your sweetness. I've never know a girl as kind as you. I vow to you my dear that I love you more than anything. Please come back to me."

He leaned down, and kissed Marinette on her ruby red lips. They were cold but so soft, Adrien felt his heart shatter as he parted from her. He stood up and leaned down to put the lid back on. Suddenly he heard a small breath being taken, he rushed back to Marinette's side and smiled as her eyes fluttered open to see his face.

"My prince?" She said softly. "Is it really you? Is this a dream?"

"No my love. I am real and I have found you."

"But the queen...she-"

"She'll bother you no more. You're forever safe from her."

"Hey kid it's time to-" Plagg's widened in happy disbelief. "Guys come here! She's alive! Marinette's alive!"

He lifted her up and out of the coffin. Then carried her over to the crowd of overjoyed kwamis. He placed her on to his horse, the kwamis flew up to her and she gave each of them a kiss.

"Goodbye Tikki." She said kissing her head.

"Hey! What about me?" Plagg asked.

Marinette giggled and kissed him.

"Goodbye Plagg."

"We're really going to miss you." Wayzz said.

"Don't be sad little friends." Adrien said. "You're welcome to visit her at my castle anytime."

"Your castle?" Pollen said.

"Yes it's a beautiful place and." He said turning to Marinette. "It's where you'll become my wife if you'll have me."

"I will." She said.

They kissed each other.

"Awww!" Tikki sighed.

"Ewww!" Plagg groaned.

"We'll have a wonderful wedding." Adrien said. "And you're all invited."

The kwamis cheered as Adrien and Marinette rode back to the kingdom. In time a wonderful wedding was held, people from both kingdoms were invited. Alya was the maid of honor, Nino was the best man, Tikki was the flower girl, and Plagg was the ring bearer.

Marinette was the fairest bride of all. Dressed in a gorgeous wedding gown she sewed herself with her hair styled up and a string of pearls in her hair and in the veil. She made her way down the isle carrying a bouquet of red and white roses amazing everyone with her beauty. She took her place beside Adrien who wore a crown and a gold suit. They joined hands, said their vows, and kissed.

The guests cheered and clapped for the happy couple. Then they went into the ballroom to dance and enjoy a delicious banquet. As Marinette enjoyed the celebration she saw in old beggar woman in the shadows.

"Food." She croaked. "Food for a poor old beggar." She looked limp and battered as if she had fallen on to hard stones.

"Here." Marinette handed her an apple from the table and gave her, her best smile. "It's good for the health."

The woman looked at Marinette with eyes misery and regret.

"There you are!" Master Fu rushed over to them and took the woman by the hand. "I've been looking all over for you. Thank you for helping my sister young lady." He said.

"You're welcome." Marinette said.

"Here's a little wedding gift for you." He handed her a small blue box tied with a white ribbon. "Congratulations."

"Thank you."

"Come along now sister." He giggled at the sister part. "Time to do some good in the world."

He led her away. Adrien took his bride by the hand. "Who was that my love?" He asked.

"No one." She said. "Just an old friend of the family and a poor soul trying to regain her goodness."

Then the happy couple began to waltz along with everyone else and they all lived happily ever after.


End file.
